Sedusa (1998 TV series)
Sedusa (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is a young, beautiful and sexy mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles and quick wits to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can lengthen and control in a variety of offensive ways on her opponents. Her name and snake-like hair is likely inspired by Medusa. Physical Appearance Sedusa has paste-white skin and black hair with red-maroon highlights that writhe in all directions, and wears an almost completely dark red outfit: long gloves-mittens and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose which she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. While disguised as Ima Goodelady, she wears a hot pink suit with a hat, pale, almost white, blond hair with pink streaks of highlights and pale pink pumps. In the anime version, her skin takes on a greenish tinge and she wears a strapless, short purple dress with long black pantyhose socks, red ballet flats and her hair is almost the same as the original Sedusa, but it has green highlights instead of red. Biography Sedusa is a parody of Medusa, the gorgon from Greek mythology who could turn people to solid stone just by looking at her. She was first introduced in the episode "Mommy Fearest," where she posed as a regular woman called "Ima Goodlady" (The words 'I'm a good lady' put together to make a full name). She infiltrated into the Powerpuffs' house and tried to manipulate Professor Utonium against the girls. When she left at night straight to the mayor's office to rob him of his precious jewels, Mayor called the Powerpuff Girls and announced them about the situation. Then Blossom planned that when they will catch Ima Goodlady, they will expose her true identity when she returns: Sedusa. After a short fight, the Professor returned and caught Sedusa, sending her to jail. In the next episode of Sedusa's appearance, Something's a Ms., Ms. Bellum was missing from work, and the mayor painfully "fired" her. He called the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrived, he gave them a letter made of newspaper articles, "I have Bellum. Bring $100,000,000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Ms. Bellum's house. No funny stuff! Love, Sedusa," written by Sedusa. The girls then fled with a bag to Ms. Bellum's house. Buttercup used her X-ray vision, and saw Ms. Bellum and Sedusa inside. They then crashed into her house, and caught a sight of "Ms. Bellum," having "Sedusa" tied up against a chair. Bubbles then pulls out the wig off of "Ms. Bellum's" head and saw the face of Sedusa. She then defeated all of the girls by using her sticky globs of hair gel to adhere them against the window. "Sedusa" then escapes the chair and gets in a fight with the real Sedusa. She pulls off her wig and then, Ms. Bellum defeats Sedusa, getting her hair wet and cutting every last piece of it. In Sedusa's final appearance, "Aspirations," she appears completely bald, due to her hair being completely shaved off by the Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Bellum from the episode, Something's a Ms. She has recruited the Gangreen Gang to bring her wanted tiara, scepter, and necklace of Cleopatra, which she grew to an enormous size and had snakes for hair, using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Ace tells Blossom the tiara is what's creating the magic as an act of revenge for her betraying them. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls get the tiara off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, falling in the mud (courtesy of Ace) and whining angrily about her third defeat, and is sent to jail once again. In the episode "Equal Fights," Femme Fatale nicknamed Sedusa as "that chick in the underwear." Episode Appearances *Mommy Fearest *Something's a Ms. *Bought and Scold (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Equal Fights (Mentioned) *Shotgun Wedding (Pictured) *Divide and Conquer (Pictured) *The Boys are Back in Town (Flashback) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey (No Lines) *Aspirations *Night Mayor (Flashback) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! (No Lines)﻿ Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z Sedusa was an archenemy in Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. Sakurako Kintoki (Annie) got struck by a black light while she was trying on lipstick and turned into Sedusa. As with Himeko, the effects of the black light are not permanent in Annie, and she can changed back to her normal self, however, the curse causes her to transform into Sedusa whenever she wears lipstick. Sedusa can wear makeup to make herself look like anyone, as well as use her hair like tentacles, traits shared with her American counterpart, but unlike her American counterpart, both Annie and Sedusa are in love with Souichirou (Jason), a regular and innocent man, rather than Professor Utonium. It is possible that she has a playful affection to Poochi, because in her debut fight and defeats him in the style of bull corrida. While Annie is kind and shy towards Jason, Sedusa is somewhat pushy and tries to seduce him all the time. In episode 8, Annie manages to win Jason's heart and they start an intense and close romance. In episode 45, Jason discovers that Sedusa and Annie are the same person and confronts her about this telling her that he loves her for who she is and wants her to change back to normal, this confuses her to the point that she faints out of stress; every time after Annie wakes up after being changed back to normal, she doesn't remember what she did as Sedusa. She is voiced by Rumi Shishido in the Japanese dub and Rebecca Shoichet in the English dub. Abilities and Powers *'Hypnotic Charm & Beauty' - Sedusa is sexy and uses her sexiness to seduce men into doing what she wants. Her captivating, irresistible skills are similar to the abilities of a siren. **Mommy Fearest: She was seen romantically charming and seducing the Professor into being mean to the Powerpuff Girls. **Something's a Ms.: She was seen seducing the Mayor into giving her the day off so that she could commit crimes. **Aspirations: She was seen motherly charming the Gangreen Gang into willingly working for and obeying her in order to obtain three mystical Egyptian artifacts of great power. *'Mastery of Disguises' - Sedusa is a master of disguise and she will constantly go in disguise as other people so nobody will be able to tell who she is, (in the anime, she can change into anyone she desires by wearing makeup, and she turns back to default appearance by wiping it off). **Mommy Fearest: She was in disguise as a woman named Ima Goodelady. **Something's a Ms.: She was in disguise dressed as Ms. Bellum and dressing Ms. Bellum as her *'Prehensile Hair Control '- Sedusa can lengthen her snake-like hair to attack and ensare people. **Mommy Fearest: She used her hair to hurt The Powerpuff Girls when she was fighting with them. **Something's a Ms.: She was using her hair to whip hair gel onto the girls and sticking them to walls. **See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey: She was using her hair to grab Bubbles and Buttercup and smash their faces together. **Aspirations: Her hair turned into live venomous snakes and they were being used to attack the girls. **Shotgun Wedding: A picture of her was seen with her using her hair to steal money from a bank and attack cops with it. **The Powerpuff Girls Rule!: She was seen using her snakelike hair to carry Mrs. Bellum and the Mayor. Weaknesses *'Hair loss/Baldness' - In the episodes "Somethings a Ms." and "Aspirations" Sedusa can no longer fight once her hair got shaved and she was completely weak and powerless. Her only two powers are her hair and her seductiveness, But her hair is her main power source for it is the only one that works on the girls and without her hair her seductiveness is nothing. *'Water' - When he hair gets wet, Sedusa loses control over her hair. And her sticky hair gel loses it's solidity, as seen in Something's a Ms. *'Perfume scent' (Powerpuff Girls Z)- In the anime, since perfume is part of Sedusa's disguise, so if Sedusa is disguised as someone who's not likely to wear perfume (for example, Buttercup), others will see throught the trick as long as they smell the perfume. Gallery CLICK HERE TO VISIT SEDUSA'S GALLERY Trivia *Sedusa is based on the Greek monster Medusa, in both name (Medusa, Sedusa) and that both have living hair. Her name also might be referencing the Marvel Comics character Medusa, who also has prehensile hair. **Her name "Sedusa" also promotes the fact that she romantically charms, captivates seduces people; especially men just like sirens and mermaids. *Sedusa is the least recurring villain on the show, appearing in only ten episodes, most of which were cameos. There were only three episodes with her as the main villain, the third one being Aspirations, in which she shares the spotlight with Gangreen Gang. **Sedusa serves as a sidegag on the show because Craig McCracken, the creator, had a hard time thinking of plots with her as the main villain. Even the Amoeba Boys, who were actually intended to be really lame supervillains, had more major appearances than Sedusa. **Sedusa has taken the least amount of beatings from The Powerpuff Girls. She took her one and only full beating in the episode "Mommy Fearest" and in the episode Somethings a Ms, she was thrown by Blossom once, and in the episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey she was punched by Buttercup only once. *Sedusa and The Rowdyruff Boys are the only villains to disappear after their defeat and reappear only in the fifth or sixth seasons. *In Aspirations, she was bald. *Femme Fatale, the villain from the third season episode, Equal Fights, makes a reference to Sedusa as "the chick in the underwear." *She is the only villain in the episode The Powerpuff Girls Rule to have only showed up in half the episode. For some reason in the part where all the villains were racing to City Hall, it had everyone except for Sedusa. This was probably because the creators didn't have an idea on what they wanted her car to look like. *In the Episode Shotgun Wedding Professor Utonium was looking at pictures of the villains describing what their origins were. Sedusa was in a picture of herself robbing a bank where he described her as a hot chick with chemically enhanced hair products. *In the episode Divide and Conquer a picture of her was seen on a wanted poster along with many other villains such as The Amoeba Boys when they were chatting about their plan to steal an orange from a fruit stand. She was being refereed to as a 'Jezebel' on her wanted poster. *In the episode Bought and Scold she was being refereed to as the narrator as naughty. This was a pun on the fact that she was both evil and a wanton strumpet girl. *In Second Chances, HIM lists her sin as Envy. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Villainess Category:Supervillains